newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
IndestructoTank!
IndestructoTank! is a 2007 Action game by The-EXP. It is notable for its unique gameplay, which is based around bouncing a "tank" (actually an armoured car) onto enemies. Design IndestructoTank! has only a few basic modes: the main game, a brief tutorial, and a list of high scores. A new game must be started every time a player begins. Tutorial The tutorial is distinctive in that Play is locked until you have opened Tutorial first- explained by the fact that play is so unconventional. Play The "tank", which the player can move left and right, is indestructible, but can run out of fuel. The goal of the game is to level up and replenish one's fuel. To do this, players need to hit enemies. This can be accomplished by either being hit by an enemy bomb or running into an enemy near the ground. The "tank" is then steered in the air by the player. By hitting as many enemies as possible before hitting the ground, the player gets the most experience points. After leveling up, players can buy an increase in the number of each type of enemies. These include: basic Bombers, which drop bombs; Bouncers, which drop bombs that only explode after bouncing once; Gunners, which produce missiles that target the tank; Homers, whose bombs will always hit the tank, but provide little lift; and Miners, the only ground-based enemy. Once the game is beaten, players can continue with unlimited fuel to try to get high scores. Gameplay The IndestructoTank! can only be moved left and right without the use of enemies and projectiles. This can be done with either the A and D keys or the left and right arrow keys. The game can also be played on the Nintendo Wii using the Wiimote. Merely touching an enemy or projectile will launch the player into the air. Once in the air, the goal is to try to stay above the enemy as much as possible, so that they will hit the target and bounce onto the next enemy. When the fuel becomes low, the player must contact the ground to level up or they will lose. Therefore, unlimited combos are undesirable until unlimited fuel is achieved. Presentation IndestructoTank! has a simple presentation. Each of the enemy types and the tank have a few repeating sprites. The background, which is constantly moving to show the speed of the tank, repeats endlessly. One track of music plays on the main menu, and another loops endlessly. Reception IndestructoTank! was very well received on Newgrounds. Although it initially only won the Daily 2nd and Weekly 4th awards, it went on to be voted best of the month and was nominated for the Tank Awards. As of May 2011, the game has over 2.7 million views and an average review of 8.7/10. It is also featured in three collections: Flash Portal History, Action Games, and Driving Games. The game was also popular enough to warrant two sequels, Indestruc2Tank and In3structotank! on Armor Games, as well as two spinoffs, IndestructoCopter and IndestructoTank A.E. Play it here Category:Flash games Category:Action Games